AshClan
: AshClan '''is a group of cats that live in a coniferous forest. AshClan's, Ashstar got his name from his dark tabby pelt, so by extension the name was given to the Clan Clan Characters AshClan cats are described as proud and cunning. From the day they were formed, AshClan cats have always been known as sneaky and arrogant. AshClan cats however as revered for their bravery and dedication to their Clanmates. AshClan cats have slim, yet muscular bodies are most have tabby pelts ranging from browns to blacks and grays. Their favorite season is leaf-fall, when the forest is dark and the leaves begin to fall. AshClan cats never back down from a challenge and like testing their limits. Territory AshClan's territory is made up of mostly evergreen trees, covering the territory. There's also large rocky outcrops and water sources. Clan Camp AshClan’s camp is a clearing surrounded by the tallest trees in the territory, the camp is protected by a large cluster of boulders and the entrance is filled with twisted brambles. * '''Leader's Den - The leader's den is a smaller collection of boulders forming a den, the inside is filled with bracken and moss nests lined with pine needles. The den doubles as the Clan’s gathering place. It rests in the back of camp * Medicine Cat Den - The medicine cat den is a large bush lined with brambles, the medicine cat keeps their herbs in the roots of an old pine tree. It’s near the back of camp for protection * 'Warrior's Den - '''Large yew bush reinforced with brambles * '''Apprentice's Den - '''Old, hollowed out pine tree * '''Nursery - '''Another rock formation protected by brambles, behind the warriors den. * '''Leader's Den - '''The elder’s den is a large fallen pine tree over a hollowed out bush lined with brambles. Other Territory Landmarks * '''Eagle Stones - '''A large rocky outcrop, elder's tell stories of an eagle that lived there with the AshClan cats but did not prey on them. Considered dangerous for risk of fall, young apprentices not allowed to train there. * '''Destroyed Twoleg Nest - '''A small twoleg shed that lies in ruins, sometimes houses rats that the AshClan warriors sometimes hunt, but apprentices are told to be wary. * '''Stream - '''A small stream that runs through AshClan territory to the river. History Long ago, the four original Clans (ThunderClan, ShadowClan, WindClan and RiverClan) disbanded due to unknown reasons, with most forgetting their warrior heritage and lifestyle. However, StarClan was not completely forgotten, some remained and knew they had to bring the Clans back before StarClan was forever forgotten. They found four cats, Sun, Lichen, Ash and Moon who bore the bloodlines of the other Clans, although they were mixed. Sun had ancestors from ThunderClan and WindClan, Lichen from ShadowClan and RiverClan, Ash from ShadowClan and ThunderClan and Moon from WindClan and RiverClan. They eventually taught these cats the warrior code and helped them to build their Clans which have been strong for countless seasons. Ash was a bold, ferocious tabby tom. He was a former rouge who was very aggressive, and originally against the forming of the Clans until he fell in love with a loner she-cat who encouraged him to create AshClan. His first medicine cat was his sister Berryflight who left her kittypet life to join AshClan with her brothers. History of Ranks Leader Deputy Medicine Cat Current AshClan Members ''As of A Fallen Star See Also * SunClan * LichenClan * MoonClan Category:Clans and Groups